A Sango and Miroku story
by MakatoMai
Summary: Miroku betrays Sango in away no one suspected he would, What will happen when Sango finds out? R


A Sango and Miroku Story

Authors Note: Another old work I'd thought I'd put up

Sango's eyes shut as her body was battered around by Naraku's poisonous claws, Blood spurting all over the place, The Inuyasha gang watched in horror as Sango's body tumbled to the ground lifeless. Inuyasha attacked Naraku angrily "You little bastard!" he screamed firing his swords attack all over the place to the point where Naraku once again fled from the scene. Miroku's eyes widened as he approached Sango's lifeless body, searching, looking, praying for a heart beat a single sign of life, Kagome's eyes filled with tears as her and Shippo stared at there friend, Inuyasha approached the scene sadness in his eyes, he could begin to smell the death on Sango, he knew his friend was a goner. He shut his eyes and rested his hand on Kagome's shoulder, first patting Shippo on the head sadly, and Kagome knew there was no hope. Miroku picked up her body, He was shaking and Inuyasha feared he would drop Sango's body, Tears slid down Miroku's eyes. "She wasn't supposed to die…This wasn't supposed to happen." He choked turning around to his friends, a few tears still lingering around his face. "This wasn't supposed to be like this." Kagome couldn't bear to look at him, or her friends lifeless bloodied up corpse, she turned around choking her sobs back.

Miroku went up to a hill and berried Sango's body, saying a prayer treating her grave with the same respect as anybody's else's if not more. All of the friends bowed there heads in prayer for Sango's soul, including Inuyasha. They walked off in silence towards the village, a member short, Kilala whimpered the whole time, and Shippo tried to calm her crying but he failed. The Inuyasha gang all split up, Kagome headed toward the well, Inuyasha to a nearby tree, Shippo to Kaede, Kilala back to Sango's' grave, and Miroku to a local store.

"Hey hon. you look like you've been through a lot, Care to share?" Said a girl at the local shop Miroku was present at. He looked up at her, "She died, she left me and I never told her." Miroku said his voice groggy. She smiled a small caring smile, "Can I help somehow?" Miroku looked at her angrily and then paused "Actually yes you can." A small smile raising to the monks lips, taking the young girls hand in his. "Will you bear my child?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched looking annoyed at the monk above him. Had he heard the Miroku correctly? It couldn't be could it? He watched him take the girls hand and walk off, a lecherous smile on his face. "How could you Miroku?" He then laughed softly to himself, a smug smile on his lips "Sango would so bean you for this." But no matter how Inuyasha thought, or wanted it, his friend would never be back. Sango was a great friend, she had a rough past but she still fought very well, it was going to be hard to kill Naraku, especially without her around. His Kagome was hurt because of it, and that also pissed him off, he knew Kagome told Sango everything when she was upset, and now she would have to keep all that inside, she would eventually break in time, and everyone else would because of the slayers death. Inuyasha squinted trying to focus on Miroku through the blinds of her hut, hoping that he wasn't really going to do anything but he knew he would. "Miroku...Where does your heart truly lie for Sango?" Inuyasha said casting off a pained look at the monk

Kilala stood loyally in front of Sango's grave, though the cat was smart enough to understand it would appear she was in total denial. She whined scratching at the dirt and to Kilala's dismay the ground began to crumble, Sango's hand popped out, along with the rest of her body. "I…will not die…" Sango coughed up some dirt, and some blood as Kilala transformed and laid Sango on her back, Sango shut her eyes relaxing into her loyal cat friend. "Miroku…" Sango muttered to herself, the vague image of him crying as he held her lifeless body in his arms.

Miroku undid his robes, "So that's my story." He said moving in on the girl, the girl didn't move, it was like she had no emotion at all, a rather creepy girl if you ask me. "That's why I couldn't love her, That's why I can't love you." Miroku continued, "Are you still willing to help me?" Miroku said the girls back firmly against the wall, "yes lord monk." She said quietly, and that was all Miroku needed.

Sango looked up and Inuyasha hopped down from the tree in a state of shock, "Sango…my god… how?" Inuyasha said hugging his friend gently, her still being covered in blood. Sango smiled, "Where's Miroku?" Sango said staring at Inuyasha intensely, "no…" Inuyasha said and with that Sango stumbled off, trying to run though her body failed her, as she looked in horror at Miroku over the women, they weren't doing anything but by the look in his eyes you could just tell. "San...go?" Miroku said standing up and looking at her, tears in his eyes as he approached her, "you're…alive…? I…this isn't…" Miroku stared inches away from her. Sango smiled at him softly tears filling her eyes and rolling down her face "Really Miroku, I shouldn't have expected anything less from a perverted monk like you, its okay really." She looked at the lady and bowed her apologizes and then looking at Miroku one last time. "So much for my happy ending." She said, hoping on Kilala's back and commanding her to take her far away.

Sango sat in the woods, nursing her wounds, bandages all on tightly, her back against a tree shamelessly. "Kilala, Leave, I will be fine and do not show anybody where you have taken me." The cat looked at her sadly, and Sango petted her head and smiled "please?" The cat stared at her and nodded sadly, transforming and flying off into the sky. As soon as Sango's cat was out of sight, she began to cry, just to cry. "How could I have been so stupid? He never loved me, it was all an act! He's just a…a…mistake…" Tears formed at her eyes, not even being aware that the person she was talking about was listening right behind the tree in front of her. He came out of his spot and looked at her sadly, "Sango, I know I have caused you a lot of grief and pain and everything, I'm a mistake, I couldn't agree with you more but PLEASE, just let me tell you something." Miroku said falling to her knees before her, "please."

Sango stared down at the monk, she wasn't sure how he had managed to sneak up at her and she was angry and upset and she knew she didn't need him here. "Miroku…" She looked down at his face, he was basically begging, "I…Fine, Go ahead." Sango said turning around refusing to look him in the eye. "I can't love you." Miroku said. Sango turned around and snapped "did I ask you too?" she yelled angrily tears forming in her eyes. "No…But I do anyway." Miroku said nervously, "I can't but I can't help loving you, you don't understand, I don't' want to hurt you anymore! My father could never stay with one women, I don't even know who my mom is! And so I can't stay with one women either, and I can't love anyone because I can't hurt them! And I especially can't hurt YOU Sango." Sango stared at him in complete shock, His head on her knees, "Miroku…Look at me, is that true?" Sango asked looking at him carefully. "I mean every word." Miroku said staring at her sadly, his eyes widening when he felt Sango's soft lips press against his, and that enough was proof enough, that there are happy endings.


End file.
